Blood Ties Of The Red Moon
by Aileus
Summary: Alexandre Lefèvre the Vampire God sent back in time by a Goddess of time, his true love to find her in a land before gods existed and before she was made Tilios the Founder of Time. What challenges will Alex endure to finally be with her or will he be with her at all but the biggest questions from time travel, "Who was the original Vampire God?" Also does "True" love really exist?


**Hi guys this is my first fan fiction of The Familiar of Zero, I will be re-writing at least 90% of the entire story the first chapter may seem similar but the plot gets weirder and weirder from there!**

 **Some things may leave you confused or dazed but trust me the story will explain itself as you progress so just sit back and enjoy while I spend my weekends and hours writing chapters for you!**

 **This chapter will be short as it's only trying to introduce you guys to the plot get ready for the adventures of the Vampiric God.. Alexandre Lefèvre**

 **All Time will be told as a 24 Hour Clock**

Do you believe in gods? In legends, in myths? To us what may seem like pure fantasy is another worlds reality to us gods are something we pray to but never see to another they are beings that descend from the Heavens to grant the wishes of their followers but of course the gods of Hell have a role to play as well...

 **"Dam you Alexandre!"** The divine voice of Etar, God of torture rang out through the chamber, as he awoke in his own Iron Maiden stabbed a thousand times and many more times the suffering of his pray.. The God of Vampire

"Finally out of that prison, it was a nightmare." Said a voice that seemed to echo from the darkness, Alexandre Lefèvre only a boy of twelve years old and the first person in centuries to ascend to the rank of Vampire God the rank the gods of Heaven refereed to as the Demon King, the gods preparing for a battle beyond comprehension of mortal minds, had Etar imprison him knowing the prison would not last they hastened their preparations.

But the gods who were thousands of years wiser than Alexandre had not idea what this boys next actions would be. As he stepped out into the night sky for the first time in 10 years he thought about how he would always look twelve but he would always be older than his body this was the sad fact of his life, his silver hair flowed behind him as if filled with the energy of the moon his pale complexion made him look beautiful beyond compare he wished to always be like this but he knew for that he needed the blood of humans and to get that blood he needed to harm Humans , the gods who thought this boy to be a mere child and influenced by the power he had, didn't understand the love he felt for the worlds beauty but no matter how many times he said it they would never believe him as that is his fate as the God of Vampire the only person to inherit the powers of the first vampire something he stumbled upon what others thought was fate..

Alex looked around wondering what year it was, a decade of imprisonment left his sense of time distorted he had to find the nearest town and ask them giving one final look at the gods domain of heaven he dived off the cliff into the unknown scenery below, the only thing left in sight was a single blur racing across the ocean that surrounded him searching a changed world.

Alex after three days of none stop running finally reached the outskirts of a city bustling with life in the day that surrounded him, not knowing the full extent of the original vampires powers he discovered that the first vampire wasn't hurt by sunlight and that must have been something given to them by the gods, a god is always unaffected by another divine or demonic power, understanding this he knew why he was attacked by an unbreakable rope instead of a death machine. Approaching the city gates Alex saw the guards at the gate checking everyone if they saw his god symbol they would completely go crazy trying to please him which he didn't want to bear the hassel of the discovering what god he was, he went to jump the wall but something unexpected happened...

Somewhere in another world located galaxies apart in a small dorm room Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière or Louise the Zero as everyone referred to her the magic-less mage prepared for her summoning rite, "Oh heavenly creature destined to be the familiar of me, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière." She chanted in an almost trance like voice "I call upon thee to come forth and aid me in my destiny."

As she finished her two verse long summoning she heard laughter outside of her door she didn't need to open it to know who was laughing it was the same person who called her Louise the Zero to start with, Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst a proud fire mage in this world there were five different elements fire,water,wind,earth and the forgotten type **Void** unlike the others this magic was completely centered around destruction it was a good thing it was lost decades before or the world would be in ruins she thought to herself.

Noticing the laughter from the door had disappeared it couldn't have been good for Kirche to disappear but Louise remembered in a instant that today was the summoning ritual she searched frantically for a watch or something that could tell the time, after minutes which seemed like hours of searching she found her old pocket watch given as a gift from a potential suitor the time read 10:00

Picking up her spell book and wand she raced down the corridor to discover everyone else had finished their summoning's in the courtyard she said everyone but Kirche was just finishing summoning a fire lizard a beast capable of breathing flames three times it's own body size a good thing for it to have being incredibly small, before anyone could congratulate her Louise sped into view everyone laughed at her tardiness for a noble to be this late was a shame among shames she reached the circle just in time for their teacher Professor Colbert to call out her name which one student even went as far as saying "Sir, don't you mean Louise the Zero?" Everyone burst into laughter at this but Louise stood firm and moved to the middle and began her summoning rite, she didn't think it would be so difficult to say it in front of so many people so she stuttered and changed it "I Louise call upon the beast meant to be my familiar the all powerful divine creature meant to protect and stay by my side for..." She stuttered at this bit Louise had never had a pet for longer than a month and forever was a long time but she continued "..ever until both our lives end." She finished taking a long needed breath.

Finishing her summoning rite felt good and it should've but what came next was unpredicted by her alone, her spell blew up, the entire crowd burst into uncontrollable laughter, "As expected of Louise the Zero!" Someone from the crowd burst out, but everyone felt it at the back of their mind, one feeling something strong enough that even their minds dare hide from it one dangerous feeling, **Anguish of a god...**

Alexandre awoke in a strange place there was smoke in the air, a town?, trying to remember what had just happened he delved into the very back of his memory a technique useable by every divine creature to increase and further their powers through every method he had he furthered his power to the holy affinity to stop his need of Human blood to no aveil... yet. He used this method to block the noise of the outside world, and began.. remembering...

 _The sky split open above the city, Etar seeking revenge along with Adrasteia the Goddess of Revenge who was watching for "Sport" as she called it shouted across the city_ _ **"People of this Human City hear me, I Etar the Divine God of Torture and Punishment and Adrasteia are hunting the Demon God Alexandre if you do not wish to endure my wrath search your city for him he will be covering his God Symbol!"**_

 _Etar still over watching the city didn't notice that Adrasteia had already been killed behind him it was easy to kill a god as they are also easily reborn in the next century but draining their blood was like dying a thousand times over it was disgusting the only up side was gaining that gods powers if until they revive which could be in no less than a hundred years, Alex proceeded over to Etar covering his presence was an easy task for a vampire as they had no pulse to begin with, he had almost made it to Etar when his head rang out with an unending ringing he covered his ears which did little to stop the sound pulsating from the stars above him. The winds picked up in a sword like manor, unsheathing and charging at him from every angle it was as if his entire life was replaying the horrors of his life specifically the moment his entire village turned on him.. No the world turned on him those were he right words._

 _He turned back to see the corpse of Adrasteia what was happening her face and body were a blur so was Etar' it was as if all of time itself had frozen on this one second veiling the gods around him from sight as if.. wiping them from his memory? No that couldn't be right nothing could undo the memory of a god except.. one of the elder gods like himself, he snapped his neck trying to turn his head in this time freeze to catch a brief glimpse of Tilios the_ _ **Founder**_ _of time, the elder god who had created the vampire bloodline which in turn created him.. She stared at him for a moment before sending mental images to his mind these were... Memories? The images replayed in his head it was definitely him and.. the girl he played with as a child the one who disappeared from every ones minds as if she never existed the one who had given him his pendant to remember her by, he had forgotten her face and name long ago believing her to be somewhere far away but what he saw was something unbelievable his first love.. his first kiss was, no it couldn't be he thought the face he saw was.. Tilios!_

 _He saw her giggle at him sending him her last memory together the kiss.. With all his strength he had tried to forget this knowing at the time he became a god he could never be with her because she would die one day while he would live forever until a mortal could kill him, but here she was in front of him blushing, a goddess actually blushing, she mouthed the words "I enjoyed those days." Even though she mouthed the words he could hear great pain in her "Remember I do this for you I'm sending you to a time before the gods I thank you for the days we spent together but I'm asking you find me once again before.. I become a goddess of Time that is my final selfish request." Then in one blur the only thing he had left was an a picture inside of his pendant... a young girl with pink hair and one single world_ _ **Zero**_ _, and then the void surrounded him and for once in his life he was afraid of darkness.._

Those events led up to now he thought my first objective is to find Tilios, he had found himself in a town he cast his sense over the world a gods power was as great as this it was nearly impossible to believe for the next ten minutes he just stood there waiting.. until he found a small pulse a pulse.. of a unborn child he detected the surroundings it was what one would call the house of a noble scanning the town around him he found a small poster reading at the bottom, _Nobles of Tristain your children once they reach the age of 12 are allowed to enroll at our prestigious school of Magic! Once hitting the age of 13 they are allowed to summon their very first familiar to aid them however they wish!_ He read this poster with a sadness in his eyes it would be nearly thirteen years from now until he would be able to once again see her "I think.. I should make my name known for the next thirteen known being a god will have its perks after all.." Cutting his silver hair in a back ally to a short and spiky he would make his name known over this "Tristain" over the next thirteen years and become the boy he was before a God..

 **10 Years Later**

"It has been nearly ten years already, only three left until I may meet her" Alex mumbled to himself his name was well known over this country by now as **The Immortal God** he had solved numerous problems over the country but that was only when wearing his mask it was wooden and rounded off well, using war paints he had discovered from his time as a god and his predecessor he created the look of a demonic warrior, he covered his hair aswell he soon discovered no one in this country had the same silver hair as him and it was revealed to be a bad omen to most people. He wandered through the streets with the sound of an approaching carriage from behind he ignored it, it would avoid him like all the other people who knew him which was the entire country of Tristain and half of the world which he had still not learned the name of. Continuing on he noticed the sound of a carriage getting closer until it came to a complete stop behind him, he wondered do they not know who I am.. Wait! They can only see my cloak.

"WHY HAVE WE STOPPED?" A voice shouted like the raging winds from the inside of the carriage, the coachman looked timid and afraid of this imposing figure from this Alex figured it was a noble of sorts before he could wonder any more the coachman replied as loud as his voice would allowed him "I'm sorry sir but there's a person in.. our way" He stuttered at this last bit Alex could tell this had happened before he was doing this to let him know to run, Alex stood his ground a noble had no right to order him around until he heard the voice of someone he thought he would have to wait another three years to meet... "Father why have we stopped?" She asked in a sweet voice obviously trying to calm his mood "I'm sorry Louise but there is a beggar in the middle of the road" The man replied back, so this man was her father he thought to himself good to know. "Sir what Noble house do you hail from?" Alex asked beginning to step towards the carriage doors, "Hah you wish to know who you can owe your execution to? The execution will have to be quick then it's my daughters birthday!" Stepping out of the carriage he looked at the young man in front of him obviously not thinking much of him until.. He saw the mask he had only heard of the small child who single handedly destroyed a castle with his blade but he had never though he would meet him here of all places.

"Father what is happening out there I'm coming out please don't do anything rash to a commoner you mustn't harm the subjects of the Kingdom." She said this as if trying to protect him but he knew better, as she took her first steps out of the carriage she saw him a young boy around her age facing up at her father who had his sword drawn "Father Sto-" She was cut short by Alex "Louise please listen to your father and watch as he tries to behead me." he said with a likeness in his voice it sounded like this boy.. knew her? No impossible

"Hah accepting your death commoner are you I shall give it to you!" With one swift movement of his sword his embedded the sword into the child's heart, he heard Louise but he didn't care if he could kill The Immortal God he would be hailed as a hearsay slayer! He drew the sword out and returned to the carriage trying to turn Louise back into the carriage what she saw next which her father didn't was the boy getting up..

"No Stay down don't get back up it'll only waste more of your strength!" She shouted in anguish she disliked death of any kind even if it was a commoner, Alex replied in a sweet tone he would only use for her and recited a poem of sorts "A single Immortal sent away by a true love to a time before her birth, to find her once again and be by her side for the rest of his life.." He stopped at this part and watched as she shed a single tear not at the time understanding who he was talking about but he knew he was suffering as well.

Louise's father turned around to see the boy still alive he was shaking, shaking right down to the bone until he heard it inside of his head laughter and a voice.. _"Louise's father in two years send your daughter to the Tristain Academy of Magic if not I will hunt you down I have been searching for her for my last ten years on this world, I say this as someone who knew her in the future please.."_ The message cut short by the time he could blink once the boy stood there no more trying to forget this ever happened he rushed his daughter into the carriage and set off not knowing of the mind control set to activate for one single purpose.. in two years time.

 **3 Years Later**

Dam! , I think I've become an outlaw from every town I go towards they don't understand how I can be Human to destroy an army in two minutes looking at the time on his watch he flew faster he was running out of time his blood was drying up and he would only drain blood from one person on her permission to allow him to live, he had not changed his outfit in the last three years hoping she would still remember him and the pendant I left in her hand that day. He looked at his clock it read 9:59 the time until the familiar summoning was almost upon them he understood that whatever creature or animal appeared from the portal that summons them becomes the persons familiar so what if you just fly through the portal? Well he was about to find out,

he looked down from the roof of the Tristain Noble Magic Academy everyone in this country knew his appearance and his power but they didn't understand his age if I appear I'll have to show my true self this never aging body would bring questions but if it's her I reveal it in front of and anyone else it would be fine I suppose he barely had time to think this when he saw her running across the courtyard he flew over head invisible as she did her summoning and as she finished, well he didn't expect it to blow up but he dived through the portal and onto the other side landing on the grass and waiting for the smoke to clear..

"Hah Louise you've managed to summon a rock with a cape on it!" The crowd burst into laughter at the black outline from the smoke but Louise only started sensing something familiar about it.. something important, she thought for a second then Professor Colbert asked a student from the crowd to use wind magic to clear the smoke making the figure more recognizable until the dust disappeared completely and they all stood staring at this cloaked being until again laughter burst out and someone again shouted "The Zero summoned a Commoner to server her this is a shame among shames!" The eyes of the crowd never left the cape until it brought its head up and revealed its mask... The entire crowd went silent until Colbert asked shaking "Is.. is that who I think it is...?"

"Yes Professor it is." A reply came from the cape some students still hadn't stopped laughing not knowing who it was under the mask but some stood staring at who the Zero of the academy had summoned until they directly stared at the one leading the laughing people, Guiche de Grammont. Kirche was the first to speak "Guiche, that's the Immortal God.." she said in a almost mumbling voice but what she expected wasn't expected, Guiche burst into more laughter "The.. Immortal what? All I see is a lowly commoner here I'll show you" He shouted across the courtyard as he ordered his Razor Mole to use it's horn to stab Alex in the heart which it did happily they stood there was Alex tumbled to the ground and everyone shocked then once again burst into laughter seeing how he had just died he couldn't be the Immortal God they thought.. they thought.

"I'm very sorry to disappoint you Guiche de Grammont, you know I know your mother she's a nice lady I think she would be horrified that you had the nerve to stab me." With these words Alex stood up completely ignoring everyone else and made his way towards Louise who knew she had recognized him from somewhere quickly unchaining the necklace around her she held it out and stuttered "I believe... this is yours." She said expecting him to be angry but she could sense him smiling, no everyone could. Alex stepped up to her "No Louise I believe this is yours, your tenth birthday only comes once in a life time and I'll ask you a question." He said before whispering into her ear _"The price for that pendant is me becoming your familiar and a small liter of your blood, do you accept these terms? If you do I will reveal my face but be prepared you don't know what you'll get when you open Pandora's Box"_ After withdrawing Louise was speechless she went to question him but all his motionless expressed was that he just wanted an answer so she replied.. "Yes, I accept the terms of the contract." With this she was told to close her eyes or her brain did it for her like it was forced to do so, Alex removed his mask out of the view of the crowd he would show them his face after the contract he thought she can be the only one to see it at this point, remembering how the contract for a familiar is sealed is by a kiss anywhere along as it's a kiss either the familiar or the master can give this kiss.

Leaning towards her he kissed her gently but also took a liter of her blood as promised from the contract he made sure the bleeding wasn't noticable by casting healing magic but once the contract was sealed and the rune appeared on his forhead he commanded her eyes to open allowing for the first time in thirteen years for someone to see his face..


End file.
